Butterfly Kisses
by bradensmama
Summary: What happens when Renesmee and Jacob finally get married? Will there be problems? Sucky summary for an awesome story. SEQUEL TO HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Formally recognised as meloveUlongtime!
1. Too Long

**This is the sequel to Happily Ever After. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing pertaining to Twilight or the Saga. Please, don't sue.**

Butterfly Kisses;;  
Chapter One - Too Long

I smiled in the mirror. My bronze curls blowing in the breeze of the open window. It'd been almost a year since Jacob proposed to me. I never thought that anyone would ever allow it, but I didn't mind. I was madly in love with Jacob Black, and nothing could ever change that.

There was another month until the wedding. I was getting butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought about it. Or whenever it was brought up by anyone. Especially at school. It was a little hard though. Not only did my fiancee attend the school, but my parents and other family did too. It was something that I would definitely have to get used to, because it would now be like this for eternity.

School had just ended a month before, and I had friends. More than all the others at least. We, Jacob and I, tried not to hang out much with the vampires of the family. It sounded so weird, the vampires of the family. What on earth?

I laughed at myself and grinned widely in the mirror. I looked down at the diamond and sapphire ring on my ring finger of my left hand. It felt a little heavy. I felt a tear run down my face.

"Ness, you okay Baby?" I heard Jacob's scruffy voice coming from the other side of the door. "You've been in there a long time."

I smiled as I opened the door. Jacob saw that I was crying and wiped the tears from my face. "I'm fine. Just...thinking."

Jacob took me in his strong arms and gave me a big hug. I touched his face with my fingers after he let me go, showing him the beautiful memories I had of him and I within the past year. A smile formed on his face.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not when I'm with you, Jake. I never am when I'm with you." I wiped the smile off my face.

I was tired. It was time for bed. I nestled into Jacob's chest and he grabbed me up to carry me into our room. He had no trouble opening the door or setting me down on the bed. I grabbed my night clothes off the floor beside the bed and changed quickly. Jacob watched me, smiling.

"Stop looking at me, perv." I said smiling at him and laughing.

He laughed at me and took off his shirt and shorts that he'd been wearing. He liked to sleep in boxers, just in case someone walked in.

The first thought that came to my mind was the day it first happened. We were laying there, sweating, and talking a little bit. I was telling Jacob how beautiful it all felt, when daddy walked in on us. His eyes shot open and started hissing. He slammed the door behind him, and almost screamed. Jacob and I laughed. The mood was killed by then though.

I started a giggle-fit from the thought of it. Jacob looked at me inquiringly. I touched his face with my fingers again to show him the sight that I had just relived in my head. He laughed loudly. There were footsteps by the door.

"Keep it down!" Uncle Emmett's voice was on the other side of the door. He was laughing loudly too. It only made Jacob and I laugh harder. "Everyone decent?"

"Yes, Uncle Emmett." He loved me calling him that for some reason. I liked to call him 'Mister Teddy-Bear' a lot. That was only when it was just the two of us. All because he was like the biggest teddy there was.

You never wanted to anger Mister Teddy-Bear though. He wasn't pretty when he was angry. He came into the room covering his eyes playfully. We laughed at him again.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Alice sent me in here to tell Nessie that she needs to try on her dress."

"But its a month before the wedding!" I whined. The butterflies fluttered up in my tummy again. I hated the feeling. It made me feel nervous. Which made me feel bad, because I kept promising that I was never nervous around Jacob.

"Don't shoot the messenger." He said holding up his hands and laughing.

He sat down on the bed next to me, on the side that Jacob wasn't on. It made me feel weird. It was the first time that he'd actually come in and like talked to me around Jacob.

He put his hand on my back. "Nessie, I'm not ready for my niece to get married yet."

I looked up at him. He looked sad. I put my hand on his face and showed him memories of us being stupid together. "Mister Teddy-Bear," I said in a kind of baby voice, and then I got serious. "I'm going to always love you. I'm always going to be around too. Don't worry about it. I'll be okay. You know it. Momma and daddy know it too. That's why they allowed it."

Jacob held my hand. I had forgotten that he was there for that short amount of time, but it explained why I was so calm. He looked to me, then Emmett, and then back to me again. Emmett looked at me, his golden gaze never leaving my eyes.

"Ah, kid. Its just going to be different." He put his arm around my neck and brought me in for a noogie. I hated when he did that. He was very strong and it hurt.

He stopped. After he kissed my cheek and wished us both good night, he walked out of the door. Jacob still held my hand. He was moving his thumb up and down mine, stroking it gently. It felt so nice. I yawned and laid down on the bed. Jacob got up to turn off the light and came back to bed. I curled up in his chest and fell fast asleep.

**Let me know what you think guys. Did I meet your standards? -grins- Please say yes!  
I'll be working on chapter two soon. R&R  
Liliana**


	2. Dress Fitting

**My brain is thinking nonsense. Sorry if the chapter doesn't make much sense, guys. Keep reading. It gets better. I promise you this. Don't forget reviews. Reviews make me a happy camper, and not write stupid, sucky chapters like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I don't own Kyle, Reggie, or Courtney either. They're real people and I do know them. I just check to see if I own Final Fantasy VIII, and I don't own that either. Sorry to disappoint. It kills me too.**

Butterfly Kisses;;  
Chapter Two - Dress Fitting

I was running through the woods in my mother's wedding dress. I tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. I was being chased. I could feel the tears running down my face. I blinked, and my eyes burned.

Waking up, I gasped. I tried to catch my breath. The dream felt so real. There was moisture coming from my eyes. I looked around for Jacob. He wasn't in the room. There was a note on his pillow though.

_Nessie,  
I'll be back soon. I went out with Kyle and Reggie, from school. Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you. I love you!  
-Jacob-_

The handwriting looked rushed. I raised an eyebrow, and got out of bed. I decided that it wasn't important if I changed. I would be changing soon anyway. I walked down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen. Mister Teddy-Bear was sitting at his laptop at the kitchen table. The only time he sat there, was when Aunt Rosalie kicked him out of the room.

"Hey Little Bear." Uncle Emmett said not looking up from the computer. "You're breakfast is in the -- Dammit! Stupid game froze on me. -- microwave."

I laughed at him as I moved further into the kitchen. I opened the microwave and pulled out the plate. It was the same thing that Jacob made for me on my 7th birthday. I smiled as I got a fork and carried the plate over to the table to sit next to Uncle Emmett.

I started eating, and I got obsessed with the game he was playing. He was playing a PSX game, called Final Fantasy VIII. It looked interesting. I would have to ask him to let me play it sometime. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What's up, Little Bear?"

"Nothing. I'm just...well, I'm scared. I'm nervous. I know the wedding is a month away, but still. Whenever its brought up, my stomach flip-flops. Is this how momma was?" I could talk about anything with Uncle Emmett. He was my best friend, other than my Jacob.

"That's something you need to talk to your mom and dad about. I do specifically remember your mother not wanting to get married. She wasn't happy about it until _after_ they were married. Dammit! I swear this game is out to get me. Stupid Seifer."

I didn't understand anything about the game. The part before, was another story. It was sort of how I felt. I wanted to marry Jacob, but I didn't like the idea. I didn't really understand what my mind was telling me.

"Your phone is ringing." Uncle Emmett said simply.

I raised my head and ran up the stairs. I was too late though. The phone went to voice mail. I looked at my phone. It was a call from Uncle Seth. I hadn't seen him in awhile. It made me sad. Now, I started to miss my family back in Forks, Washington.

I kept the phone in my hand. I ran back downstairs. I had lost my appetite. I grabbed the plate and threw the remnants in the trash and washed the plate and fork really quick. I didn't understand anything about the situation.

My phone beeped. I had a voicemail. It was most likely from Seth. I dried my hands off on the towel that was laying out. I picked the phone up off the counter and dialed "1". I pushed my code and listened to the voice. There were five messages. Three of them were from Jacob. I smiled.

"Hey, honey. I miss you. I guess you're not up yet. I'll be home soon. The guys say hi. I love you." It was my Jacob's scruffy voice.

I smiled and saved the message. The next message was from my friend Courtney. She wanted me to go shopping with her. Usually, she didn't shop, she liked to steal. I stayed clear of her when she did stuff like that. It made me feel uncomfortable. What was worse, when we did go shopping, I'd offer to pay for the stuff and then she'd get mad at me and storm off. Her family wasn't like mine.

The final message was from my Uncle Seth. "Uh. Since when do you go by 'Nessie Black'? Anyways, I haven't heard from you for over a year! You have to come visit. We're all missing you guys. Especially Charlie. He misses his little Nessie. We do miss you guys..."

The message cut off and the phone was out of my hand. I looked around and saw Aunt Alice standing with my phone in her hand. "Upstairs. Its time for your fitting. I'm not going to leave it until the weekend before, like I did with your mother."

I didn't move. I gaped at her. She looked back at me. I swear her eyes flashed from her bright golden eyes, to pitch black in a second.

"Okay. Geez. I'll go." And I was off up the stairs heading towards Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room. Oh was this part going to be hell.


	3. Unexpected

**I'm doing this chapter a little bit earlier than I wanted to, but I couldn't think of anything to fill the void. My brain is malfunctioning lately. I should have it checked out. Ha!**

* * *

Butterfly Kisses;;  
Chapter Three - Unexpected

Jacob had arrived soon after my dress fitting has finished. I felt like hunting with Jacob, but the truth was, I thought he was changing. I knew that he couldn't but still. After he proposed, he didn't want me around him when he phased. Like there was something he was hiding from me. I knew that if I just asked him, he'd have to tell me, but I sort of didn't want to know. If there was a secret, he'd tell me anyway.

I found out soon enough though. At least I thought I had found out. Two days, that's all it had taken for my Uncle Seth to call back. Momma called a family meeting after talking to him.

We all gathered around the table. It was a close fit, but I decided to sit on Jacob's lap. That way there wouldn't be two extra chairs added to the table, that already seemed crowded.

Momma looked around at Jacob and I, sighing. There was something that was going to be either very happy or very sad.

"I talked to Seth. He called a couple of days ago. He heard Renesemee's," her eyes shot at me. I had the feeling as if I was in trouble. "voice mail. 'Renesmee Black'. Bah! You'll always be a Cullen. I would wish you to keep _our_ name."

I rolled my eyes. I was tense. I had a lot of things to do for the wedding still. Aunt Alice said that she'd help, only after being threatened by Daddy. Jacob could feel my tenseness and put his hands on my shoulders and started to massage them. It relaxed me a little bit.

"What's wrong with him knowing?" I asked. My voice trying to remain steady. I didn't dare yell at her. It would come soon, if she didn't...

Daddy looked at me. He seemed pretty mad. "Stop it right now Renesmee."

Dammit! Scolded. _Wish you couldn't read minds, old man._

I knew I'd be in even more trouble for that one, but it made me giggle.

"There is no problem, particularly. We're going to have visitors soon. Seth told Leah, who told Sue, who told Charlie, who told Billy, who told Rachel, who told Paul, who told the rest of the pack."

She said it all in one word. It was pretty amazing, but she was my mom. She had to have been amazing. Even if she was a pain in the ass of a mother sometimes. Gah! Daddy liked to shoot mad glances at me when I thought about stuff like that. I normally just shrugged it off.

"Who is coming then?" Jacob sounded slightly surprised. I didn't think that I blamed him. But I also didn't think that this was the first time he had heard.

"Charlie, Billy, Sue, and Seth." I didn't see how this was a problem.

I touched Jacob's face. I remembered the first time that I had met my grandfather. It was many years ago. It seemed like ages, centuries even. Growing up at an accelerated rate, was not the best thing most times. He would think that I were only almost eight, but I would be immortal now. Stuck at the literal age of seven, even though I was more around the age of twenty.

"I know that there are some people in the room, that do not see this a problem." Daddy eyed me as I finished my thought. "He knows about Jacob, but he has not yet guessed about us. He doesn't know about Renesmee. We haven't aged one bit."

Ah, that would be a little bit of a problem. I had been the only one that was aging -- again at an accelerated rate. I sort of forgot about that. Whoops.

"When are they coming?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Jacob started to rub my shoulders. He and I both began to see pictures of the lot. It scared me.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked as the pictures faded. I jumped off his lap.

"I...you...Momma?"

Jacob stood up and pointed a finger at me. His face torn between shock and anger. His body started to shake. I knew what this meant. I knew what he had seen.

"You...kissed Nahuel when he was here in November?"

I felt a little bit of blood rush to my cheeks. This was the thing that I was keeping from everyone, and now they all knew. Normally I could just show people what I wanted them to see, but I couldn't control it when I didn't know what was happening.

Daddy, Momma, and the rest of my family stared at me. Momma's jaw had dropped. Daddy's eyes were like a bug's. I couldn't be in the room anymore. I had to get out of there. I was a disappointment.

"You cheated on me with a wild man?"

"Well, no..." I said walking toward the other room. "It was more like a peck."

"That's not what I saw, Renesmee."

"Jacob!" Momma called after him when I ran out of the room. She could see him shaking. He was probably about to launch himself at me. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs. I needed to lock the door and stay away from Jacob. Until he stopped this madness at least.

* * *

**Really bad and short chapter. The brain malfunction isn't a good thing. Please give me some ideas or esle you proabably won't get updates as much as usual. Remember the more reviews, the quicker the update...hopefully. So, R&R. Fersure. :D  
Liliana**


	4. Visitors

**I haven't really had the internet at home. I haven't had access to my email either. My stepmom unplugged the net and is stupid. Hate her! Haha. Anyways, I'm glad that I've finally got the idea to post. :)**

Butterfly Kisses;;  
Chapter Four - Visitors

"Renesmee! Get your ass down here right now. They'll be here any minute."

Three weeks. That is all that it has been since Jacob's outburst. That's all. Since then, everyone in the house has been acting a little bit crazy. He was making a big deal out of one little thing. So it was a peck on the lips. There was no feeling behind it. Not really at least.

"Please, come down, Ness." His voice. It was full of hurt and rage at the same time. He hasn't forgiven it yet. Stupid, stupid, loving fiancee of mine.

I sighed as I finished putting my hair up in a sloppy bun. I was still in my pajamas. It was still early morning. I rolled my eyes, not prepared for the next couple of days. There were only five short days.

Aunt Alice had been cramming the wedding stuff. It was going to be a nice wedding. Medium. Some of Jacob's friends. My friends were invited. Of course, my family from Forks was going to be there. Most of them.

They were arriving in only minutes. Carlisle, Daddy, and Uncle Emmett was picking them up from the airport. There were eleven of them coming. Four in Uncle Emmett's Jeep, and four in each of the cars.

I walked out of the bathroom, faking a smile on my face. It was pretty convincing. I hadn't seen them in almost seven years. It was okay though. Nobody really didn't know, except for Grandpa Charlie. He was still clueless about the vampire thing.

It was time that he found out. I don't care if the Volturi wanted to kill him. He deserved to know. I wished that Grandma Renee would be coming. Just my luck, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie would send her an invite about it. Damn!

Momma, Jacob, and Esme were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. They smiled, even Jacob. Maybe he was finally going to forgive me. It would be magical if he did. I smiled a little more. A genuine smile this time, of course.

"Beautiful."

"What the hell are you talking about? I look like shit. I'm in my pj's and have my hair messy..."

"Just the way I love it." Jacob said as he kissed me passionately as I reached the bottom of the steps.

Momma cleared her throat. Jacob and I parted. There were cars pulling up. I sighed. I could feel tears running down my face. Oh my goodness.

Alice and Rosalie were doing last minute shopping. That or they were fixing the bride's maid dresses and stuff. I wouldn't doubt it. The house would be full of more werewolves. At least five more. I didn't care about the smell. I thought it was pretty sexy. I got lost in my thoughts, but I was brought back by the door opening. It took a few minutes though.

Charlie was the first one in the house. Everyone piled in behind him. Daddy, Carlisle, and Emmett were probably going to come in the garage door.

Charlie looked at me. His face was full of shock. His granddaughter, a grown woman. I could see it in his eyes.

"Charlie! How are you?" Jacob asked as he notice the gaze that I was receiving.

Billy was rolled in finally by Seth. He was rolled right next to me. The smile on his face was one that I had never really seen. I had only met him one other time before. It was right before we left Forks.

I was never warned never to touch him. I touched his arm. I showed him the last time that I had seen him and my seventh birthday. I showed him the gift that his son had given me. The one that would change all of our lives forever.

"What the hell is she doing to Billy?" Charlie asked. "Why do you look the same? Who is she? Why does..."

"Dad, its time that we tell you the truth. All of the truth."

Mom went into this long rant about everything. She told him the truth of when she was a human. She told the truth about me. She told him about becoming a vampire. He was shocked. He almost fell backward, but Seth caught him. Seth and Jacob carried him to the couch. It had been way too much for him.

Grandma Sue came over and hugged me tightly. "Renesmee, my dear child. You've grown so much."

"Thank you, grandma."

"No. I'm Sue. I refuse to be called grandma."

We both started to laugh. She didn't take too kindly to being called grandma for some reason. Oh well.

One after one I was pummeled by those who I had met and even those I had not met before. Daddy came in the room at vampire speed.

"No, Sam. You won't need to phase here. We haven't had an attack here. We don't really have any humans at the house. The only ones that hang out with humans are the ones that are half humans themselves."

Jacob and I looked at each other and smiled. There was a twinkle in his black eyes. One that had never really been there before. The look almost brought me to tears. It acutally did. I was happy. I noticed this for the first time in the last three weeks. I was ready. The look in Jacob's eyes told me that he was ready too.


	5. Count Down

-1Butterfly Kisses;;  
Chapter Five - Counting Down

Three days. Momma had planned for all of us girls to kick the guys out of the house in two nights. Charlie, Billy, Sam, Kyle, and the werewolves planned on taking Jacob to Hooters and the Gentleman's Club in Greensboro. Then Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Dad were all taking Jacob and the werewolves to a vampire bachelor party. Mom told me what it was. I laughed. She had made plans for a slumber party. It would be Sue, Rachel, Emily, Claire, Mom, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Jessica, Kayla, and myself. The eleven of us were going to have an amazing night. I trusted momma to do something special.

Two more days. My heart started to beat faster and faster. We were doing a traditional wedding, so we needed to have the dresses tried on and all again. These days were really long and boring.

One day left. The butterflies started to flutter about in my stomach. I was nervous. I didn't really know how I was going to react when I had to say the things that I needed to say. I woke up early in the morning to have Jacob kissing my face softly.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Hey Jake."

"What's wrong, Ness?"

"Jacob, are we doing the right thing?"

"Yes. You're getting cold feet, aren't you?"

"No. I was just wondering. You know, I mean I'm only eight. If people actually knew my real age, do you know what they'd call you?"

"They won't know. Charlie is going to be okay with it in a little while. He's just trying to be cool with it, but its hard for him. Harder than it was for your mom."

I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. I got up out of bed and got dressed really quick. It was time for breakfast, but I wasn't that hungry. I walked out of the room anyways. Everyone but Jacob and I were down in the kitchen talking. Esme and Daddy were having a good time cooking. There was a lot of food to be made with a lot of werewolves and extra humans around the house.

I sat down at the table with a frown on my face. Momma put a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. Then she put a glass of orange juice in front of me too. She expected me to eat this stuff. I needed to for the sake of Grandpa Charlie. He was still a little bit freaked out about me being half vampire. He still thinks that he's in a very bad dream.

"You're doing the right thing, Renesmee. You don't need to worry about it." Momma said at a whisper in my ear.

I smiled at her and began to eat. I should have figured that she would hear the conversation. I couldn't really stand it. My mind was telling me so many things.

We had a lot to do today. Today was the Wedding rehearsal. It was shocking at how much I was going to have to go through.

The lot of us were going to the church on the corner of Homestead and Airport Road. Instead of having the wedding at the house, Aunt Alice decided that someone had to have a traditional wedding. One of my best friends, Jessica knew the minister of the church and got it for us. He had agreed to it all.

I sighed as I went upstairs to get Jacob out of bed. He had fallen back to sleep. We had to do the rehearsal at three. It was noon when I woke him back up. He did what he needed to do to get ready. Every else was still downstairs. Most of them were gathered in the living room watching a Iron Man. I didn't see the big deal about the movie. It was so stupid. Uncle Emmett insisted on us watching it every week since it had came out in theaters. It was good the first thousand times I saw it, but after that, it just got repetitive.

We sat down on the floor in front of the TV. It was toward the end of the movie, which I was thankful for. There was only about thirty minutes left. I decided that I could deal with at least that much.

"Wake up, kiddo. You're going to be late." Grandpa Charlie's voice rang in my ear.

It was the first time that he had spoken to me really since he found out about vampires and stuff. It was slightly disturbing.

"What?"

"Its 2:50. Everyone else left for the church already. They had me stay here with you."

I immediately jumped up. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I grabbed the keys and threw them to Grandpa. He hurried me out of the door to Carlisle's car, and I was quickly at his heels. I didn't even remember locking the door.

Grandpa didn't have to speed to get us to the church on time. It was only a five minute drive. When we pulled up in front of the church, Jacob was waiting outside. Once he saw me, he smiled and clasped his chest. I wonder if he thought that I was going to stand him up.

Daddy told everyone that we were there, and everyone who was outside went into the church. Jessica and Kayla were standing near where the alter would be in the afternoon. Sam and Kyle were smiling big putting their moves on my best friends. It was cute, because Kyle was the quarterback who didn't want the head cheerleader, Jessica, because he wanted her best friend, Kayla. It was priceless to see all of this at school.

I walked up to a man that I didn't recognize. I figured that this guy was the minister. I smiled and held out my hand. He took it and shook my hand, but immediately pulled back. I always forgot that my skin was much hotter than everyone else's.

"I'm Renesmee. This is my fiancée, Jacob. Jessica has told us so much about your lovely church, Minister."

"I'm not a minister Renesmee. Its me, Evan, from school." The guy said. He had changed so much since the last time I had seen him, that I didn't even remember what he looked like.

"Renesmee is just waking up, Evan. What are you doing here?" Jacob responded once he saw a pale pink pallor rise to my cheeks.

"I'm my father's son. I mean, my dad is the Pastor here. He's in his office, I will get him."

Evan took off towards his father's office, I suppose. He returned with another man. The man was tall and pale. He had graying hair on his head and his face. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a Carolina blue shirt.

"Renesemee and Jacob, its nice to finally meet you both. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. You're all set and ready for the rehearsal I suppose." The man said with a smile on his face as he shook both of our hands.

We both nodded. Pastor Warren escorted all of us over to the chairs that were set up facing the front of the church.

"Evan, Will, Kevin, Pete, and Mike will be escorting the guests to their seats. Jacob's family and friends will be on the right of the church, and Renesmee's will be on the left. The front row is for immediate family. The wedding party will start in the back. Anyone who is in the wedding party, except for the groom-to-be, follow me please."

The Minister lead Jessica, Kayla, Sam, Kyle, daddy, Seth, momma, and myself to the hall where we would begin the wedding march. Seth was Jacob's best man and momma was my maid-of-honor.

"This will start with the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down the aisle together first. Who will be standing farthest from the bride?" Jessica raised her hand. Sam immediately walked over to her. "You two shall be walking out first. Once they're half way down the aisle, the next two shall be walking down. Kayla and Kyle that would be you. Then we will take the maid-of-honor and the best man. Then, Renesmee and her...brother will be walking down the aisle. Where is her father?"

"That would be me, sir." Daddy said with a smile on his face.

I started to laugh. Momma shot an evil glance at me. I knew that I was in trouble, but it was still funny. It was always mistaken that he was my brother.

"I...what...how?"

"Its a long story, Jon." Jessica said laughing.

"Okay. I won't ask. I'm going to walk to the front of the church now. When Evan motions for you, start walking down the aisle."

Pastor Warren was off. It took him a few minutes to get to the front of the church, but that was okay. Jacob was out there waiting. It felt like it would feel tomorrow. My stomach was doing flip flops. I felt like I was going to be sick. I wondered if it was because of the lack of eating before we had come to the church. I shook it off. I saw Evan motion toward us. Jessica and Sam started to walk down the aisle. Evan nodded when they were half way to the alter. Kayla and Kyle started to walking now. Once they were half way down the aisle, Evan nodded again. This time it was momma and uncle Seth's turn.

"Renesmee, its just the rehearsal. Stop worrying. You'll be happy with him. I promise." Daddy whispered in my ear as we started to walk out of the hallway. Nobody was looking at me except for all of the wedding party.

I took deep breaths as we approached where the alter would be in twenty-four hours. It was casual. I smiled. Daddy placed my hand in Jacob's. Pastor Warren began to explain how everything would turn out.

"This will be the longest fifteen minutes of your life. It will also be the happiest fifteen minutes of your life."

Jacob and I smiled at each other. I could feel a tear raising to my eyes, but I was quickly distracted by the tear drop falling down Jacob's hot russet skin. I reached up and wiped the tear away with my left hand. I smiled at him again. I slowly blinked.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. God be with you." Pastor Warren said as we made our way out of the church.

We all walked to the cars that we had arrived in. Charlie and I went back to the house. We were the first two to get there. I opened up the door and smiled. This time tomorrow, I would be carried over the thresh-hold by my husband. The thought sent shivers down my spine. I walked through the house, out the back door. I wanted to enjoy the surroundings while I could.

"Hello, Renesmee. It seems a lifetime since I last saw you."


	6. AN: Uh oh

**A/N: This is a message to all of my readers.**

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for the fact that I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop has went ka-put on me. Everything that I was working on at the time, at home...was saved on there. I was only working on 3 different stories at school and I can't get on FF here at school, its blocked.**

**Secondly, my grandfather is in the hospital after having multiple heartattacks. I'm going to be spending as much time as I can there with him.**

**I hope that you all are faithful readers, and hold out as much as you can. If there are any questions that you want asked...it will be quite hard for me to answer for now, at least until I get my new phone.**

**Again, I am very sorry about all of this. I promise you that I will update these stories as soon as I can.**

**Feel free to email me if you wish at (lilyinthevally0ATyahooDOTcom). It'll take me a shorter time to check them than my pms. Of course, you can always add me on AIM, Y!IM, or MSN. I have all three.**

**aim: ixlovexlucius**

**yahoo: lilyinthevally0**

**msn: cutieDOTbabyDOTdAThotmailDOTcom **

**Thank you all for being dedicated readers to my stories.**

** Lil**

**PS: please get rid of "AT" and "DOT" in the msn addy and the email. Thanks.**


End file.
